1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for tracking and improving golf performance using statistical analysis of actual performance versus targets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art diagrammatic views of golf performance are known, specifically directional and distance information is known to be generated based upon a golfer's performance on a specific course of play. Also, generally, golf performance statistical programs are known, in particular for using GPS coordinates for tracking shot distances from a starting point, such as a tee, to an end point, such as the hole on the green of a golf course. However, detailed analytics that are specific to course conditions, historical play and trends, targets, and multiple player statuses have not been included. Thus there remains a need for systems and methods that provide for improved statistical analytics of golf performance that includes image-based outputs. Moreover, there remains a need for a portable, printed pocket-sized version of shot performance for an individual golfer based upon a specific club and golf course situations, past performance and targets, along with statistical likelihood for present performance under the same or similar conditions.
Additionally, traditional coaching is typically provided during live sessions in a one-on-one or in a group settings, or through interactive play simulations, wherein a coach can review the live performance of the student(s). There is a lack of capacity to track, monitor, and provide guidance based on play on natural course conditions. Thus there remains a need for systems and methods that provide for improved statistical analytics of golf performance and that include graphic and image-based outputs based on golfer trends upon actual golf play on course situations, wherein the golf play is reviewable by a coach or teacher for third party student(s).